I Dare You
by aLlTiMeLoW-sHaMeLeSs
Summary: James dares Kendall to propose to Logan. What happens when he finds out it was a dare? Kogan and Jarlos! Inspired by Far Away by Tyga
1. The Dare

"Hey Kendall? What to play truth or dare with me and Carlos?" James asked as he and his boyfriend walked into their room.

"Sure but I'm going to go ask Logan kay?" He spoke as he rushed into his own room to find the petite brunette. He opened the door to find the small boy passed out with all sorts of medical textbooks over his bed and limps. Kendall smiled and moved all the hard covered books to his dresser. He came back and lifted the boy and grabbed the covers. He settled the boy down and placed the covers over his small frame. He exited the room with a low slam of the door and proceeded to the raven and brunette haired boy's room.

"He's asleep, now, where were we?" He smirked as he closed the door.

_Time skip-Time skip- Time skip-_

All three were laughing their asses off and it was only a couple of hours into the game. The tall blonde filnally calmed down enough that his laughter was reduced to samll chuckles.

"Okay Carlos truth or dare?" He questioned the samll Latino.

"Um dare." He answered as he and the tall brunette finally calmed down from their laughter. Kendall thought for a moment before a full blown smirk apeared on his tanned face.

"I dare you to go to Katie's room and unplug all he electronics in there" He spoke calmly as he noticed both boy's expression.

"Hell no! That's fucking suicide!" Carlos cried. Kendall glared at him for the choice of words. It had only been a few days that he found out his boyfriend was about to commit suicide. "Sorry. I mean no way! She is going to be furious!" Carlos reiterated to the tall blonde.

"Oh well. Dare is a dare." Kendall shrugged as he moved from the door. Carlos grumbled as he made his way out the door. Both James and Kendall laughed as his actions.

"Okay Kendall. Truth or Dare?" James asked.

"Dare" He responded with out a second thought. James thought for a couple of minutes until Carlos came bursting through the door.

"I dare you to propose to Logan tomarrow." He smirked as soon as the Latino's head came in contact with his lap. Kendall stood frozen as he looked into the hazel eyes he despised this very moment. "What? The great Kendall Knight is backing out from a dare?" He spoke sarcasticly.

"Fuck no James!" Kendall screeched as he stood up from the bed and headed towards the door.

"Or we could tell Logan that you cheated with Jo?" He smirked. Carlos looked at both boys inn complete shock.

"You wouldn't fucking dare?" He sneered as he clutched his fists. James meerly nodded as he waited for a responce. "Fine. Tomarrow."

He marched out of the room. He walked in with loud slam forgetting the small brunette was sleeping away in their bed. Logan arose watching as his boyfriend floped onto the bed.

"You okay?" He croaked, voice hoarse from sleep. Kendall turned and giving him a smile. He turned completely and wrapped his arms around the slim waist.

"I'm fine. Go to sleep okay?" He responded. Logan nodded and moved his face to rest on the crook of the blonde's neck. "I love you" Kendall whispered into the smart boy's ear.

"I love you too." He responded as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

_To Be Continued..._

_How was that? Short I know... And I will upload soon on my other storys as well._


	2. Kendall vs Camille

Logan arose to find his lovely blonde next to him. He smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips. Kendall rustled and shifted before he noticed the small boy on his chest, huge chocolate orbs staring at him with complete innocence and curiosity. He gave him a grin as he sat up forcing the small boy to sit on his lap.

"Morning gorgeous." Kendall mumbled. He smiled once the porcelin color of the brunette's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. He stood up and began to carry the petite brunette to the bathroom. He sat the boy ontop of the sink and began to lightly give pecks to his pink plump lips. He giggled and jumped off giveing him a challenge to cran his neck.

Kendall took in a deep breathe and looked Logan in the eye. He gulped but did it anyways leting the four small words escape his lips: "Will you marry me?" Logan looked shocked and surprised.

"R-Really? Y-You want to marry me?" He asked exicedly as he looked into green irises. Kendall only nodded as he waited for a responce. "Y-yes. Yes I will!" He announced happily as he kissed Kendall on the lips and wrapped his arms around the tanned neck. Kendall let out a breath of pure joy. He would buy a engagement ring in the future when they could get married. Just not right now.

"G-Great." Kendall said not so enthusiastic as a person can get. Lgan looked at Kendall and smiled. Logan was a type of person that could read people just like that, and right now, Kendall was as good as an actor as Camille was at slapping.

"I have to go tell Camille. Why don't you tell the guys?" Logan suggested as he grabbed the door knob. Kendall pulled him back and smiled.

"W-Why don't I go with you? hmm?" He spoke. He didn't want to see James' smirk and Carlos' dissapointment when he told then. Logan nodded and ran out of the bathroom. Kendall ran a hand through his hair. If he tells Camille, Logan's older sister, the truth he sure thought he was going to die. He was doing it anyways.

~Tme Skip~

Kendall and Logan walked down to the lobby. As soon as they saw the pale brunette Logan skipped towars her. Camille turned around and glared at Kendall but it soon faded when she saw Logan's bubbly face.

"Cami Cami Cami! Guess what!" He asked as he jumped in her face. She smiled. Logan was so sweet and hyperactive when he was excited. She smiled and stood up. Looking down at her baby brother her parents put her in charge over.

"What?" He smiled at him. His eyes haven't light up in ages and to see him like this was heart warming to her.

"Kendall proposed to me today!" He squealed as he jumped up and down. Her smile instantly faded. She fake smiled.

"That's great honey. I'm going to talk to Kendall alright? Why don't you go get us all some smothies? Hmm?" She asked him. He smiled and nodded. She took out a twenty and gave it to him. His tounge darted out and he quickly ran our of sight. Her glare came back with a force. "What the fuck is your problem?" She asked as her voice rose, and she crossed both her arms.

"Nothing okay I-" He was cut off by her yelling.

"He's just a baby Kendall! Why would you tell him that? We both know your not going to go through with this!" She screamed now causing people to look over. She glared their way and they quickly left.

"Well now I'm going to have to." He mumbed.

"What?" She questioned.

"Jame kind of dared me to-" He didn't finish. The 20 year old slapped him and he was pushed back.

"You fucking bastard!" She screamed. "I never what you near Logan agian! Do you hear me!" She yelled.

"You can't keep me away from him! He loves me and I love him!" Kendall retorted as his fists clenched. "You can't do anything! He's in BTR! You can't take him away!

"I brought him here and I can take him away! I'm not just going to stand here and let you fool my baby brother like you did all these years!" She spoke.

"Otay. I got The smoothies!" Logan cheered as he was sucking a blueberry smoothie. The 20 year old blonde glared at Camille and vise versa with the brunette. Logan looked confused at the two adults he adored.

"Come on Logan. We got to go." Camille snapped as she dragged Logan causing him to drop a pink smoothie. Kendall watched it fall. It spilled once it hit the ground roughly. Logan turned around and waved a shy hand as he was pulled into the elevator. Kendall ran up the stair to his apartment. He ran to 2J and saw that the door was open. He quickly ran in and saw Cmilee tapping her foot by the slide.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Kendall cursed. Camille glared his way and turned back to the hallway." Answer me bitch!"

"Fuck off Kendall!" She yelled. James and Carlos looked at them before Both stood up and walking in between the girl and boy.

"Whats with you too! I know you don't like eachother but come on do you really have to cuss? In front of Logan and Katie?" Carlos spoke as if it couldn't be more obvious. Camille rolled her eyes and smiled when she saw Logan walking the hallway, luggage and all.

"Come Logan. we're going home." She whispered as she wrapped an arm around him. Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked at green irisis.

"Where are you taking him?" Kendall asked her with panic detected in his voice.

"Do you have all your stuff?" She asked him completely ignoring the blonde.

"Um... I think let me check." He spoke.

"Okay why don't you meet me in the lobby hmm? In about 5 minutes our taxi's almost here." She spoke. He nodded and went back to his room. "Don't talk to him."

She left and he automatticlly came running into his room. It was almost vacant. He looked for the thin brunette and found him looking at a picture of themselves.

"Sunshine?" Kendall whisperd as he came and wrapped his arms around the boy. He felt him tense and it broke his heart into 2."Talk to me Sweetheart."

"Why did you lie to me?" He whispered as he voice cracked.


	3. Coming Home To Bring You Home

"I-" He was cut off by small sobs.

"C-Camille told me that you were dared to propse to me. Is it true?" He asked as he turned around. Kendall's heart finally turned to suat. Logan's face was red. his eyes bloodshot and puffy, and his brown eyes usually filled with love and affection towards the blonde were filled with hurt and was that a tint of shame?

"Yes it was-" Kendall was cut off when Logan completely shut down. The brunette ran. He grabbed what he needed and took off to the lobby. He found Camille waiting for him. He dropped her bags and quickly ran to her brother.

"Shh. It gunna be okay. It okay." She whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around his shaking frame. The 16 year old cried into her chest. "Lets go." She dragged him to the cab. He looked out the window and saw nothing but smog and fake lights. "Logan?" He looked over to her. "I bought us tickets to go home. Our flights in an hour. Do you want to go home?" She asked. This was his dession not her's. It hurt her a little to make her baby brother choose. He was making such a big dession.

"I want to go home." He whispered. She nodded and soon they were headed to the LAX airport.

~Time Skip~

Logan and Camille were finally on the plane. No more turning back. He only had one repret. Not saying goodbye to Carlos. He looked out the window. He didn't feel pain. He was numb all over. Kendall lied to him. He told him he loved him and he would never hurt him. He just had to listen and let his gaurd down. He let Kendall break through his well build walls and now Kendall was the reason he was building them up agian.

They finally landed and Logan didn't even fall asleep. He and Camille walked to their dad. Logan hugged his militartian father and cried into his chest. His father sighed and swiftly picked up the boy with ease leaving Camile with the luggage. His father setting the brunette down in the car and quickly helped Camille with packing the luggage.

Camille drove as her dad sat in the passanger seat and Logan curled in a ball sniffling in the back. Camille pulled over to park in the driveway. She got out of the car and her dad helped with the luggage. They both sighed and their father marched out the door to retreve his son. He came back with the small boy in his arms whimpering and crying. He sighed and he sat on the couch with the boy's head in his lap. Camilleon the small couch in front of her father.

"What happened." He spoke not really asking her. She sighed and rubber her temples.

"Remember Kendall?" She asked starting of with the man who made Logan a wreck. Her father's face harded.

"That boy I used to threaten?" He asked with a glare plastered on his face. Logan turned slightly. His father ran a hand through his hair to calm him down.

"Yeah. H-He was dared to propose to Logan." She spoke as she looked at her hands.

"WHAT!" Her father yelled as the vein in his neck pulsed with anger. The both looked at Logan who was awoken and stopped crying.

"Wha-" He asked as he yawned adorabley. Hus father shushed him and soon he was lulled to sleep.

"What?" He asked in a lower and harsher tone with his teeth clenched.

"Hey the dumb ass thought he was smart and I was nice so he told me." She spoke defensively." And I heard from Carlos Kendall cheated on Logan." She spoke harshly.

Her father rubbed his temples and looked at his boy. His baby boy he had to raise with the help of his only daughter. How he found out his son was gay. How he found out his son was 'in love'. Or how his son was kidnapped into leaving the state.

He looked so peaceful. His creamry cheek a light pink. His long eyelashes hitting his cheek. both his children had their mother's looks.

(With Kendall)

"Are you really going to go through with this?" Carlos asked as he leaned agianst the door frame. He watched the 20 year old pack clothing and other neccesities.

"I'm getting my Sweetheart back weather I stay there or not." Kendall spoke as he zipped his duffelbag and grabbed his phone.

"Fine. Got your money?" The 19 year old Latino asked. Kendall nodded." Your phone?" The blonded nodded." Fine see you in a week. And James is sleeping in the livingroom so lock your room." Carlos sadly smiled as he gave the blonde a hug. He watched as he quickly left the apartment.

Kendall took his phone out and dialed a number he knew by heart. It rang and rang and rang.

"Hey this is Logan! And his sexy boyfriend Kendall," He heard the brunettes sweet giggle as he sighed. "Sorry I couldn't answer my phone right now. Well dur how can you when I'm kissing you?" Another musical giggle." I'll call you back as soon as I can. Bye." He heard both of them say as the beep went through.

"Logie, Sweetheart it's me. I know you must hate me right now and your sister, but please listen. I now what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have let my reputation interfear with our relationship. I want another chance. Please? If I get another chance can you call me please? I love you this much, Sweetheart. Bye."

Kendall hung up and boarded his place. He was getting Logan back one way or another.

~Time Skip~

Kendall got off the plane and quickly called a taxi. He gave derections to Logan's house. Once there, he paid the man and got out. The house brang back so many memories. He gave Logan's first kiss in the swing still tightly fastened to the tree in the front yard. When he asked Logan to be his boyfriend on the porch. Were his dad threatened him. Even that was a good memory. He sighed and dropped his stuff on the front lawn.

He climed the tree that was close to Logan's room. He knew Camille told his dad and he couldn't risk the fact that he might be kicked out before he got to resolve anything. He climbed passed the first window. He grabbed the shutters on Logan's window. He reached the roof and quickly knelt down. He bent down and knocked on the window. He was upside down when Logan opened the window.

"K-Kendall" He asked tear-eyed.

"Yeah Sweetheart. It's me." He whispered and he bent fully over and climbed into Logan's room.


	4. Normality ONce More

"What are you doing here?" He whispered as tears streamed down his face.

"I came to apologize." He responded as he walked over and grabbed his hands. He kissed his knuckles and soon his lips met with Logan's. He missed the touch. Logan tears streamed down faster. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck.

"Why though?" Logan asked as soon as they pulled away. His arms still were wrapped around Kendall.

"Because I love you, and I realize now that having you by my side is more important to me than my reputation." He whispered inhis ear.

"Really!" Logan asked ecsaticlly. Kendall nodded.

"But there's one more confession okay." He spoke as he sat Logan down on his bed. Kendall took one deep breath. "I-I cheated on you." He spoke Logan looked down at his hands." Jo came to me one day and asked me to get back together with her." Kendallwhispered as he knelt down and clasped his hands around Logan's." I told her now ans she just kissed me. In front of James. And that's kind of why I proposed to you. I figured that if I was goint to marry you I would make you happy and I wouldn't have betrayed you. Didn't work out that great huh?"

Logan wiped his tear ans softly smiled. He shoook his sadly smiled." Do you take me back?"

"I-I don't know Kendy. You hurt me pretty bad." Logan spoke solfty.

"I understand." The blonde aswered.

"But I'm willing to stay faithful if you are." He asked with a glint of hope in his eyes. Kendall smiled and he nodded.

"You'll be my side 24/7. Okay?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded.

"You have to tell Camille and my dad though." Logan told his boyfriend.

"Anything for you. Meet me downstairs okay? I dropped my bag outside and I need to knock on your door." Kendall smiled. He gave the small boy a sweet kiss before he jumped out the window. landing on a bush.

Logan quickly ran downstairs to find his sister and father talking in the kitchen. As on cue the doorbell rang. Logan smiled and went to open the door.

"Who is it Logan?" Camille asked as she walked out the kitchen to face her emeny." Wht are you doing here!"

"To annouce that me and Logan are back together!" He spoke with a smile on his face.

"My dad's not going to like that." Camille spoke.

"Yes he will!" Logan chirped. "He wants me to be happy and Kenny makes me happy!"

"DAD!" Both children yelled.

"Yes?" He came in and saw the tall blonde. He quickly glared at the boy. "Get out of my house." He pointed a knife at him.

"Why!" Logan whined.

"He hurt you!" He spoke.

"And he came to fix it! Why can't you be happy for me! Just once! Your always happy with Cam! Never me! Whe I want something I never get it! Let Kenny stay! That's the one thing I want!" Logan yelled as tears rushed to his eyes.

"Logan-"

"Dad! He told me why he was sorry he told me why he did it! Why can't I have him as my boyfriend!" He whimpered.

"Fine! But if you as make a tear slip from his eyes you die understand Knight!" He threated with a knife.

"Mkay. And as for you Camille? What's your threat?" He spoke sarcasticly.

Camille smirked. "If you hurt him agian you get buried alive in our backyard."

"Ewww" Logan spoke as Kendall laughed.

"That's not a good threat but its a start." The blonde spoke. "You should learn from you dad. He comes up with creepy yet sick ones." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. Everthing was back to normal. Kendall had Logan. Logan had his Knight and Logan's dad and sister despised Kendall. Everything was perfect.


End file.
